Too Young
by inubaby2
Summary: He thought about her when he wasn't supposed to. XONESHOTX
_This one's for all the "Joshaya" hearts out there_

* * *

 **J** **M**

* * *

It was an exciting night in the Matthews' apartment. It was November 14th, and they had been anticipating this day for weeks.

"My Brotha!" Cory exclaimed through the phone.

"My Brotha!" Josh retorted with the same enthusiasm as Cory.

"Tonight's the big night. Were you planning on stopping by the apartment first?"

"Actually, I have to get some stuff finished up here on campus, but I'll definitely meet you guys at the school."

"Don't be late! Maya will never forgive you," He warned. He knew the blonde would be more than disappointed if any of them missed the high school talent show tonight.

"Oh yeah, what about Riley?" Josh laughed.  
"My daughter thinks you walk-on the moon," Cory joked. "But that's no excuse to miss the show. They've been working on this for a while."

"Yea, I know. I wouldn't miss it. I already promised I'd be there. I've got it all worked out," Josh assured his brother before hanging up.

Riley had been talking about the talent show for a month now. He had already made arrangements to be there, explaining to his little niece that he was excited to see whatever she had been spending so much time on. Then when Maya shyly mentioned it to him, stating it would mean a lot to her to have him there, he knew he wouldn't have missed it for the world. He was excited to finally see what the two of them had put together.

* * *

 **J** **M**

* * *

It was five minutes to seven when Josh approached his family sitting a few rows from the front of the auditorium. He was just as confused as they were to see Riley walking determinedly towards them.

"What's going on Riley? Why aren't you back stage?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Where's Maya?"

They assaulted her with multiple questions at once, but she quickly dismissed them all.

"I'm right where Im supposed to be," She stated matter of factly, quickly taking a seat next to Auggie.

" _What_?" Cory asked again, confusion marring his brows. Riley ignored him and spoke to Josh instead.

"Have a seat Uncle Josh, it's about to start."

Instead of questioning her, he obliged. He settled in his seat and waited for the show to start.

The announcer's voiced boomed suddenly into the speakers causing the crowd to hush immediately.

"Up next is Sophomore Maya Hart, performing an original song"

* * *

 **J** **M**

* * *

Joshua knew his niece was beautiful and smart but he wasn't sure what special talents she actually possessed aside from being a sweetheart, and yes Josh would consider that a talent for a sixteen-year old.

So when he showed up, he had expected her to be doing something silly or maybe even artistic with her best friend. He definitely wasn't expecting Maya to be center stage alone, getting ready to sing her heart out to him.

The curtains pulled back and she walked up to the mic.

"This is for you…"

The piano started playing in the background and all the lights dimmed around her, shining solely on the blonde beauty. She lifted her head up, opened her eyes, and let her sweet voice flow.

" ** _Big lights, people, rushing to grow up before you know. Stop signs, denied, everyone tells me i've got to go slow. And It's gonna hurt sometimes, no matter what you do_ … _but nothing can change my mind_** …"

He was awe struck. As soon as soon as she started he was in a trance. Did she realize that everyone else would see what a lovely thing she was?

" _ **If I'm too young to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain**_ _?_ "

He could feel their eyes on him, and it took everything for him to stay rooted in his seat and not run out there as fast as he could. His heart was palpitating in his chest. Here she was, barring it all to what felt like the whole world.

" _ **What I'm feeling is real**_ …"

His hand clenched the arm rest in desperation.

There was no doubt in his mind that she felt something for him and if he hadn't realized it before, he certainly did now.

She sang with so much heart that he could feel it in his own chest. What had possessed her to do this now…

It had been three years…

" _ **Laughing, running to a place where nobody says no**_ …"

How many times had he told her no? How many times had he wished things were different? How many times had he stopped himself…

The entire room started spinning and the image of her standing there singing to him was the only thing keeping him present.

" _ **Everyone tells me I've got go slow…**_ "

Her feelings for him weren't a secret. They had all chalked it up to a crush, brushing it off as cute and joking with him about it on holidays.

" _ **If I'm too young to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain**_ … _ **Why do I know that I'm just not the same?**_ …"

He thought about her when he wasn't supposed to. He had been warned to put all thoughts of her out of his mind. It wasn't appropriate. She was just a kid…but as the years passed he couldn't stop himself.

" _ **Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel**_ …"

They had never seen this side of Maya Hart. They had never seen her this fragile and vulnerable.

He knew it was impossible, but when she opened her pretty blue eyes and looked out into the crowd he could swear she was staring right at him. Josh tried not to breathe. He was terrified they would see it all over his face, how much he wanted her.

She was signing her heart out to him in a final attempt to show him that it wasn't just some silly crush that she was going to grow out of. What she was feeling was real and she needed him to know.

She whispered those last words, " _ **Cause I'm not too young**_ …" and he knew it wasn't meant for anyone but him.

* * *

 **J** **M**

* * *

Cory was confused as to why his daughter wasn't back stage getting ready to perform with her best friend. Hadn't they been planning this for weeks now? What was going on? Had something happened back stage? He decided to keep his questions to himself when his wife placed her hand on his, silently urging him to leave it be.

He guessed he should have know his daughter and her friend had been up to something the entire time. After all, they were just like him and Sean when they were that age. He had been a little suspicious about how secretive they were being about this performance.

When it was announced that Maya would be performing a song by herself he was dumbstruck, but it was when she opened her mouth to sing that he was at a loss for words.

Cory had tried to interfere as much as he could when it came to the two of them. He tried to help keep their relationship as platonic as possible by butting in every chance he got. But by the look on his little brother's face, it was inevitable. He could see the internal battle in his brother's eyes as he watched the girl on stage and he blamed himself. He had, had many talks with Josh over the last few years concerning the blonde beauty. He had advised him multiple times to leave whatever was developing between them be. He wasn't sure what had transpired at the party that his daughter and her best friend snuck out to, but he could sense the change in dynamic between Joshua and the girl he considered to be a second daughter.

Cory wasn't the bad guy, he just wanted what was best for the both of them. He realized now, that he may have been keeping that very thing from them by trying so hard to keep them apart.

Looking back and forth between the stage and where Josh was sitting just a few seats away from him, he had decided. He wan't going to interfere anymore.

* * *

 **J** **M**

* * *

A hush came over the crowd when the piano stopped playing. Riley stood to her feet and applauded her best friend as loud as she could. It seemed like everyone else came out of a daze and followed suit soon after, but josh couldn't find the strength to move.

The rest of the evening continued in the same fashion, with sudden bouts of applause and Josh so lost in his thoughts that he could barely register what was going on around him. It didn't seem like anything could get his attention aside from Maya herself when she approached them after the show was over.

"I wasn't expecting that," Sean remarked, his chest swelling with pride for his adopted daughter.

"Baby I didn't know you could sing like that. You were amazing" Katy exclaimed

"Great job Maya!" Topanga declared, pulling her into a tight hug.

Maya shyly accepted the praise and thanked them all for coming.

Once her eyes found his everything else began to fade into background noise.

"Josh…" She started.

He gulped loudly. He willed himself to look casual, but he was failing miserably. This girl scared the hell out of him.

"Well , what did you think?" She asked, a bit nervously.

"Um…" He struggled to find the right words. He felt a hand pat his back, breaking him from his stupor.

"He thought it was great, we all did," Cory responded. "You were amazing Maya." Thank god for his brother.

"Let's get home, before it becomes a mad house in here."

* * *

 **J** **M**

* * *

The drive home was quiet.

Maya left with Sean and Katy. Josh opted to ride with Cory and his family instead of taking the subway back to the apartment. They all arrived at the same time. Josh let Auggie down off of his back once they got inside.

"Thanks Uncle Josh!"

"No problem kiddo," he smiled, patting him on the head.

"Come on baby, let's get you ready for bed." Topanga said to Auggie before she scooped him up into her arms.

"I'll take him," Josh offered.

"I've got this one Josh. I think someone _else_ might need a little more attention," She smiled knowingly and nodded in the direction of the young blonde.

Topanga had always known that the two of them would end up together. She had known since she found them late one night dancing together in her living room. It was the night before Riley's fifteenth birthday party. Maya had never owned a pair of heels and she had been nervous about messing up during the ballroom dance. Josh had agreed to practice dancing with her until she was absolutely comfortable. Even then the chemistry between them was a palpable thing. She also knew that deep down her husband wanted the best for his brother, but the young blonde was like a second daughter to him. She reminded him so much of his best friend. He was torn between protecting her from any heartache and allowing his brother to experience how special she truly was.

Maya was wild at heart, and confident. Topanga didn't have a doubt in her mind that she could handle the young man even with their age difference. She was definitely ahead of her years but she had already experienced so much pain and disappointment in her young life. They just wanted to shelter her from the world that she was so eager to conquer, but Topanga knew they had to let her experience things for herself. The blonde had confronted him on more than one occasion about his true feelings to no avail. As she watched Josh stare longingly after her daughter's best friend now, she knew that this time was different.

* * *

 **J** **M**

* * *

Josh sat on the couch with his head leaned back, lost in his thoughts. He had always said that she was too young. It was just an excuse that they all had grown used to. It was what he told himself anytime she would look at him a little too long. It was what he told himself every time she stood a little too close. It was what he told himself every time he thought about kissing her.

Josh generally didn't find any appeal in lying, which is why he never once said that he didn't have feelings for her. Honestly he couldn't remember a day that he _hadn't_ been attracted to her. He could admit that even as a child he had been in love with her spirit. She was a beautiful thing to behold and it hurt him every time he had to open his mouth to tell her no.

He couldn't forget the night that his brother pulled him aside and advised him that looking at the thirteen year old as anything more than his little niece's best friend would not be encouraged, supported, or in the least bit appropriate. He was almost seventeen at the time and he had just been to his first college party. If he could even call it that. It was the night Maya and Riley snuck out and Maya had boldly confessed that she liked him. It rocked his world. From that point forward he couldn't stop thinking about her and his big brother seemed to take notice. At first it bothered him that Cory didn't trust his intentions. After a heated argument one night, Josh began to realize that it wasn't the case at all. His brother helped him realize how selfish he would be to give her any hope that there could be something more, because she still had so much to experience. _Years_ to experience in a place he wasn't apart of anymore.

It just wasn't fair.

He knew with out a doubt that if he was still in high school no one would be able to keep him away from her. No one would be able to stop him from staking a claim on the young blonde that he wished everyday he could make his own.

He knew it was pointless to try to ignore his feelings, so eventually he just stopped trying. He started to look for any reason to touch her. Whether he was ruffling the hair on her head, lifting her up to place her ornament on the Matthew's christmas tree, or dancing with her in the middle of the night in his brother's apartment. He had fallen for her. He realized he would do anything to make sure she was happy even if that meant he had to force his own happiness to the side to make sure that happened, but something had changed.

"Uncle Josh, What are you doing?" Riley asked.

"I have no idea Riley." He sighed. She smiled sympathetically at him and decided to offer some words of advice.

"Maya once told me she was never going to look back and regret the things she didn't do. I think you could learn a thing or two from her."

"Riley…" He didn't know what to say.

"Don't hurt her." She said firmly. The look in her eyes said that she wouldn't forgive him if he did.

"I've been trying not to," He said dejectedly, running his hands through his hair.

"Try harder," she said finally, reaching in for a hug before she left him alone, hoping she had given him the push he needed.

* * *

 **J** **M**

* * *

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Katy questioned her daughter.

"Yea mom, I'm good."

"I'm proud of you Maya," She said quietly, just loud enough for her to hear. She gathered her in a tight hug, before heading to the kitchen to talk with the adults. Sean pulled her in for a hug of his own, whispering "Go get 'em tiger," before following suit after Katy to join his best friends.

She walked out onto the balcony and took a deep breath.

' _It's cold out tonight_ …' She thought as she wrapped her arms around herself and looked out into the city. She stood there for a few minutes just soaking in the city lights. She heard the balcony door open behind her. She knew it was him before she even turned around.

"Josh…"

"Hey _Gorgeous_ "

He had called her that a few times. Six to be exact and she could remember every single time. There was something about the way he said it this time that made her weak.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" He asked, coming to stand next to her.

"I'm just…thinking I guess." She stated.

"About what?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe about a certain blue eyed boy." She started

"Oh yeah? What about him," he pushed. He could play along if that's what she wanted.

"Well he's had my undivided attention for about three years now and he still hasn't realized it"

"What makes you think he hasn't?" He questioned

"Well I've laid all my cards on the table, and I'm still waiting on him to deal his hand."

"He must be out of moves," he offered.

"I don't know, I think he might just need a little help."

"I think he's an idiot."

" _Me too_ ," She whispered, leaning into his space.

With a shaking hand he brushed her hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes.

"I _want_ you," he breathed, begging her to understand how much he was struggling to keep himself in tact.

"Then show me." It was a challenge if there ever was one. The look in her eyes dared him to act on it, dared him to show her just how much.

"I _can't_!" He spoke miserably, shaking his head and turning away from her. He didn't know if he could keep looking at her and keep his resolve.

"Why _not_?!"

"Because you just…Because I… _damn it Maya_!"

"Why is it so hard for you to just accept it Josh? Why won't you give in?" She shouted.

"What I feel for you, it's not…" he struggled to find the words to explain it all.

"It's not _what_?" She kept pushing.

"I don't want to hurt you-"

"Then don't" She stated matter of factly, cutting him short.

"It's not that simple," He sighed. "You're still in high school, and I'm-"

"Are you seriously going to use that excuse again?" She stared at him unbelievingly. Was that really the end all? His back was still facing her and he didn't respond.

"Josh…Josh, look at me," She reached her hand out to touch his arm, but he flinched away from her unintentionally. He turned around just in time to see the hurt flash across her face. He could see her shrink back into herself right before his eyes.

"Maya-"

"Don't. Don't worry about it. I guess I should have known better," She spoke quietly and began to turn to walk back into the apartment.

"Please don't…It's just not easy for me." He whispered. Her hand stopped still on the door handle. She didn't turn around. She was stuck between what she wanted to do and what she thought _he_ wanted.

"I know it's not easy, Josh. Trust me, I really do know," She whispered back.

"No, you don't." He chuckled dryly before he started. "You don't have to see what I see every time I look at you. You don't have to deal with the weight of knowing that I could be keeping you from experiencing all of the things I've already gotten a chance to. You don't have to wish…" He stopped himself and groaned in frustration.

"God…Do you even realize how amazing you are Maya?" He started walking until he was just a few feet away from her. Her hand was still placed on the handle. He didn't know whether she was preparing to run, or bracing herself for what he was going to say next. Regardless of what it was, he decided to throw caution to the wind and tell her the truth. He owed her that.

"Maya I haven't stopped thinking about you since you told me how you felt at the University. I haven't stopped thinking about your smile, I haven't stop thinking about the way that you squint your nose when you laugh, I haven't stopped thinking about the way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention, and I'm _pissed_ at myself because no matter how hard I try I can't stop _wanting_ you!"

She was on him in an instant.

Her lips silenced any protests he could've thought to make. He kissed her back eagerly and she sighed. She was elated that he didn't push her away and she allowed herself to get lost in him. They were a mess, just a jumble of breathless sighs and frantic hands.

He had waited such a long time for this. His hands squeezed her shoulders first, then they caressed her neck, lifting her head so that he could deepen the kiss. Then they tangled in her blonde curls, puling her desperately closer to him. She matched his fervor with all that she had, pouring every once of herself into him, praying that he would feel it all.

An almost inaudible ' _yay_ ' could be heard from somewhere in side the house.

When they broke apart he stroked her cheek gently and stared at her. He knew that there was no way he was going to be able to continue on like he had before, not after _that_.

"How are we going to do this?" He asked quietly, searching her beautiful face for an answer. She shrugged,

"Cory and Topanga did it,"

"I'm not my brother," he snorted and shook his head.

"I know that. You're Josh and I'm Maya. I want you and you want me. What else matters?"

They stared at each other for a long moment then.

"Do you think it's really that simple?" He spoke finally.

"It _is_ that simple," She decided.

He looked into her hopeful eyes and he realized that he didn't want to fight it anymore.

Because it really was that simple, wasn't it?

"So we're doing this then? You and me…"

"Me and you," she nodded. It was all the reassurance he needed.

They stayed like that for a while, reflecting on everything.

"You've been holding out on me," he stated suddenly. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Are there anymore hidden talents I should know about?" He joked, placing both hands on her waist to pull her impossibly closer.

"None that I want our family to know about," she said cheekily, knowing that they were probably listening in on them. He laughed, brushing her hair behind her ears and cupping her face.

"As long as you promise to give me the chance to find out," he whispered, leaning in just a breath away from her lips, stopping just long enough to give her the opportunity to change her mind.

She laughed before she leaned up and met him the rest of the way, capturing his lips in a kiss. It was sweet and full of promise.

"I'm in it for the long game, remember."

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading!

 **Credits** : Song by Sabrina Carpenter - "Too Young"


End file.
